


My Constellation

by Kaggath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All original cast, F/F, OC Kiss Week, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath





	My Constellation

The beat of the music throbbed like a headache. Avick didn’t bother with the patron charade today: Alijah wasn’t working, not really. Nobody important had shown up, nobody like Avick’s sleemo contact that’d brought her here for the first time. She pushed the thought down. She wasn’t going to think about that tonight.

The air was thick with the taste of smoke and carnality. It stuck to Avick’s lungs and at the back of her throat the flavor of baser desires and memories that want to be forgotten lingered like a sickness. It was the taste of the galaxy’s secrets muddled with spice and cheap alcohol.

Alijah caught her eye more with movement than by recognition. She wasn’t herself in this place, not the way Avick knew her. Which was good, all things considered. Couldn’t let any potential targets get too wise. Avick knew the way she moved. The way she danced, and the way she fought…knew the way she carried herself with strength and grace no being could ever imitate, that spoke of a history concealed under the guise of glitter and flexibility.

Lots of flexibility, apparently. That was a new move. Alijah was showing off, and Avick could tell she’d spotted her, too. It was hard to squash down the lopsided grin she could evoke. The tough guy act worked on everyone. Everyone but her. Avick still wasn’t used to the vulnerability of that kind of bare emotion.

“Red, huh?” Avick teased. The wig bounced in long ringlets that burned the colors of a sunset even in the dim club lights. She preferred Alijah’s natural hair.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll keep it though. You wouldn’t believe the things a guy will say to a ginger,” Alijah smirked as she tousled the crimson shock of hair situated between Avick’s short lekku. Alijah looked like she felt very sly.

“Oh, I can imagine,” Avick said flatly. Alijah winked and slithered away just before Avick could get in a playful jab. Daesha may have banned Avick from rough housing, but she said nothing of a revenge fueled tickle. 

“Let me just let the boss know I’m on my way out,” Alijah called over her shoulder, all teasing lips and swerving hips. She was a one woman parade, and even in this artificial façade Avick couldn’t take her eyes off her.

 

 

It was kind of ironic how Avick could breathe easiest in the vacuum of space. Not another being around, and if any showed up she was all but guaranteed to be able to out gun and out maneuver any of them. The darkness, the quiet, it felt like a suit of armor that kept everything out for lightyears. She piloted her ship to an obscure little corner of nowhere while Alijah got ready for their date in the stars.

Checking and rechecking the coordinates, Avick glared out the viewport to make sure they were positioned just right. Satisfied with their drift speed, she snatched the whiskey and ran a nervous hand through her hair. She should have styled it or something. Her sisters Hirshii and Minatrix got the long end of the stick when it came to hair. 

Avick was still fussing with the unruly mane when she found Alijah already out of the refresher. Avick nearly dropped their drink at the sight. She’d never get used to Alijah’s true self. Her silvery starlight eyes sparkled like twin moons, and her deep blue hair was buzzed short. Natural nebulas of purples and pinks swirled around her shoulders, hips, cheeks. Freckles like constellations and a lacework of scars danced around her, and Avick’s heart jumped into her throat. 

Alijah was the center of Avick’s galaxy, celestial, a force beyond gravity.

“Hey,” Avick said with the charisma of a soaking wet womp rat. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead.

Alijah laughed, a tinkling sound, and her pointed ears twitched with amusement. Avick wrinkled her nose at her, sticking her tongue out. Still, it felt good to feel their emotions mixing in the air, warm and playful, uninterrupted by other being’s presence. Worry melted away, and Avick felt a genuine smile spreading as she started laughing too. 

Scooping her up, despite being the shorter of the two, Avick spun them around in the ship’s corridor before carrying Alijah to the commons. She put on some music, slower, sweeter than what was playing in the club, and poured their drinks. 

“Little souvenir from my last job,” Avick said as she handed Alijah the glass. “Haven’t tried to strip the hull with it, so I don’t know if it’ll be in your tastes, but I liked it alright,” she teased as they sat on the common room couch. Relaxing, lounging, but Avick could see Alijah’s ears quirking as she sensed Avick’s anticipation for her surprise. Maybe she hadn’t tacked down exactly what it was, but Avick could tell she’d noticed. 

Two songs to go.

Avick forced herself not to look out the viewport to the stars to make sure everything was on track. She’d calculated everything down to the second. No need in possibly ruining the surprise with uncertainty. 

Avick brought them up, and they began to dance. Fluid, easy circles, as if they’d been dancing together for centuries. Everything came easy with Alijah. A warm blush from the drink spread across her cheeks and she was stunning as ever. Avick led them towards the window as the song began to fade into the next.

“Came through this part for the job,” she said as she spun Alijah to face the stars. “I found one of your constellations out here, and I wanted to show you.”

Avick wrapped one arm around Alijah’s waist and with her free hand pointed out the window to the stars, kissing along their match as she traced Alijah’s freckles in the starscape.

“I see you everywhere…you are my constellation.”


End file.
